


Clear Sighted

by LadyArya2014



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, F/M, Finding Answers, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArya2014/pseuds/LadyArya2014
Summary: FBI Agents Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau have been able to see through the mist for eight months now. They have accepted things dealing with the hidden greek world will always be a mystery but after investigating one potential case they realized they need answers.Continuation of/Set in littlebear62007 story "Long Forgotten Enemies".Please go read that story first! It's so good and you will understand this crossover world that is set up here better.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	1. Aunty Em

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Forgotten Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004211) by [littlebear62007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebear62007/pseuds/littlebear62007). 



> Please go read Long Forgotten Enemies by littlebear62007 before this story. It will all make better sense. All credit goes to them for creating this world that has inspired me to continue with it.
> 
> Also, this is my first Criminal Minds fanfic. Sorry if this first chapter is a little choppy. I am still getting used to writing these characters.

Learning that the Greek gods exist and that actual monsters, not the kind they hunt in every case, but mythological creatures wandering the streets seemed like a life alternating thing. However, it wasn’t. Life still went on. The BAU still got new cases, serial killers or kidnappers needed to caught.

The only difference was now Reid would see giant hounds, the size of an SUV, with glowing red eyes eating out of a dumper in an ally on his way to work. The first time Reid saw the monster he almost drew his weapon but he knew the bullets wouldn’t stop the monster from attacking. The hell-hound looked up with a half-eaten trash bag hanging out of its mouth. The monster gave a warning growl at Reid, sending chills down his back, before going back to find its lunch.

Once the light turned green Reid drove away. He looked in the review-mirror several times expecting to see the hell-hound chase after him but whatever was in the dumpster was more important. He just hoped it wasn’t a body.

 _“For the most part, monsters and spirits will ignore you, as long as you ignore them.”_ Was Detective Jackson’s warning to him and JJ. Reid just hoped his words stayed true.

_*** Later that Afternoon *** _

“What is this place?” Morgan asked getting out of the black SUV.

They were in Leeds Point, New Jersey. The local police called them in after they found over a hundred life size statues that resemble missing people.

“Aunty Em’s Garden Gnome Emporium,” Reid read off the rundown neon sign.

“It gives me the creeps that what is,” Morgan commented looking around. The building itself was old and beyond repair, the roof looked caved in with statues scattered around.

“These statues are very life-like,” Emily said frowning.

“We think whoever made them created each one after their victims,” A man said walking up to the agents. “Thanks for coming out so soon. I am Shariff Dan Eagle. I’m leading this investigation.”

JJ shook his hand and introduced the team.

“We crossed referenced each of these statues to a missing person or family,” Shariff Eagle said, “Most were a match. The likeness between those and the last known photographs is uncanny.”

“Most?” Emily asked.

“Some of the statues aren’t fully human, the bottom half made to look like a donkey. The human part doesn’t resemble any missing person.”

“Like a satyr.”

“What?” Morgan said looking at Reid.

“Oh, a satyr is from Greek Mythology,” Reid explained. “They are half-goat and half-human creatures. The Roman counterpart is fauns. The most famous of satyrs is Pan, the god of the wild.”

“Right,” The Shariff drawled. “Anyways, some of the statues have been knocked over, almost like there was a struggle. Those we could not ID do to weathering on the stone.”

“Hotch,” JJ said before they walked away, “if it’s okay, Reid and I should get to the station and started on mapping out where all these missing people came from.”

“We’ll meet you at the precinct once we are done here,” Hotch said nodding at them.

“Officer Adam can lead you two there.” The Shariff waved over an officer.

Once the two agents were back in the SUV alone, JJ turned to Reid. “Satyr? Does this have something to do with the _other world_?”

Reid shrugged. “It’s possible. For an expert to make one stone sculpture it can take at minimum four weeks depending on the size but more often it takes months or years. There are hundreds of statues here. Medusa was known for turning her victims into stone with just one look.”

“Medusa?” JJ shook her head, putting the car in drive. “How many unsolved cases are a result of the Greek world?”

“I don’t know,” Reid confessed.

_***32 hours later *** _

Reid sat at the desk in his hotel room glancing over at his cell phone debating to call the one person who could verify his theory. Would he be able to help? If this isn’t related to the Greek world then what is this place?

Taking the risk, Reid called the poorly written number on the back of a business card.

“Detective Jackson,” Percy said picking up on the third ring. There was shouting, sirens, and car horns honking in the background.

“This is Dr. Reid with the FBI. We meet on a case eight months ago,” Reid said.

“Yes Dr. Reid I remember you. Hold on.” Reid could hear a car door open and close causing the loud background noise to turned into a muffle. “Sorry I’m at a crime scene at the moment so this call needs to be quick. What can do for you? We don’t have another case for you.”

“No, I’m calling because of our own case. Well, the possibility of a case. The BAU got invited to New Jersey to determine if an abandoned stone sculpture emporium was created by a serial killer. The place is called—”

“Aunty Em’s emporium.” Percy finished for him with a groan.

“Yes, that is the place,” Reid said surprised. “You know anything about it?”

“Unfortunately. It was Medusa’s lair until about 15 years ago.”

“What happen 15 years ago?”

“I killed her.”

“Wait I thought Medusa was killed thousands of years ago by—”

“Perseus, my namesake.” Percy interrupted. “Yes, she was but these monsters, they don’t stay dead forever.” There was a tapping sound and Percy sighed. “Look I got to get back to work. My advice is for you and your team to go back to Quantico. There is nothing there for you to investigate. Medusa is dead and your team will never find answers. The Mist won’t allow it.”

“Thank you, Detective Jackson.”

“No problem. Good luck. Try not to think too much about all this, really. It’s better if you don’t.” And with that line went dead.

_*** The next morning *** _

“So that’s it? We are just packing up and doing home?” Morgan demanded the next morning.

“We have no case here.” Hotch said, “We were invited to determine if there is a serial killer here and we found nothing. It is strange that a building of the highway has sculptures that resemble missing people but that is all we got. We got no bodies, no victims, and no unsub to profile.”

“No one had been at the Emporium in probably 15 years.” Rossi agreed. “It’s so remote that to find it you have to know where it is. There is no evidence as to who the owner was or who made the statues. There are no tools or unfinished projects. It’s like whoever owned the place packed up and got out of dodge.”

“But what about the faces of the statues matching missing people?” Morgan challenged.

“Photographs of missing individuals are posted all over the internet and found in many public databases. Whoever sculpted those statues could have used those pictures as references.” Reid said.

“That’s just wrong,” said Emily.

“It is but it’s not enough to warren our help. We are done here. Wheels up in an hour.” Hotch said ending the conversation. The team stood as one and started the process of packing up to head home.

_*** Two days later *** _

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” JJ said sitting on Reid’s couch.

“About what?” Reid asked handing her a cup of coffee before sitting next to her.

“The stone statues in New Jersey. If it really was Medusa who made them.” She explained.

It has been two days since they got back from that trip to New Jersey. Reid tried to take Percy’s advice and not think about it but it was hard not to. Over 128 statues were recovered and identified as missing individuals. There were 45 that looked like satyrs. The thought that so many lives were lost to one monster kept him awake at night. Clearly, JJ is having a hard time as well.

“The night before we flew home, I called Percy while at my hotel room,” Reid confessed.

“And?”

“He said Medusa did create those statues.”

“Oh gods.”

Reid mentally noted that JJ used the plural form of gods, a sign of her adaption.

“Does this mean that she is still out there? Luring people in and turning them into stone?” She asked, sending Reid a pleading look.

The younger agent shook his head. “No. Percy confessed to killing her about 15 years ago.”

“Fifteen years? Isn’t he 27 years old?”

Reid nodded. “He is.”

“That means he killed a very dangerous monster when he was just 12.” JJ sighed deeply. “Wait, wasn’t Jackson accused of blowing up a bus and St. Lewis Arch when he was 12?”

“Yes. The Bus explosion was just a few miles from Aunty Em’s Emporium. I saw a news article about it on the wall of the police station.”

“So, the bus mysteriously explodes, and what? He stumbles upon one of the most well-known monsters and kills her? When he was barely a teen?” JJ sounded impressed; a feeling Reid also felt. “How powerful are these demigods?”

“Extremely. The most well-known are Hercules, Jason, Achilles, Odysseus, and Perseus. Demigods were described to be being able to turn the ties of war due to their divine power and often rose to be generals of armies. Achilles was known to be the greatest of Greek warriors during the Trojan War.”

“This is all too much,” JJ looked down at her untouched cup of coffee. “How can we navigate a secret world when there is so much we don’t know?”

“We could try to give Percy another call,” Reid suggested. “I don’t know how much he will tell us; he seems to think we should just move past it.”

“Ignorance is bliss,” JJ mused. “Only now we cannot pretend to be ignorant.”

The two agents sat in silence.

“I need answers,” JJ said staring at Reid with determination in her eyes. “I know Percy feels he is doing us a favor by keeping quiet but I feel like we are just stumbling around like children with no direction.”

“And if he doesn’t answer our questions?” Reid asked hypothetically.

“Maybe he can direct us to someone who does?” JJ suggested. “Do you want to call or should I?”

The two agents stared at each other for a moment before Reid reached for the business card he kept hidden in his wallet. He handed it over to JJ, who already had her cell out. She typed the number into her phone and put it on speaker as it rang.

The call was imminently answered. “Detective Jackson.” Percy sounded more tired than when Reid called two days ago.

“Detective this is Agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI. I got you on speaker, Dr. Reid is here with me.”

The two agents could hear the deep sigh the demigod gave. “Is everything okay agents? Dr. Reid called me not two days ago…” Percy trailed off giving the agents a chance to explain why they were calling him again.

Ever the diplomate JJ lead the conversation. “If you got a moment we were wondering if you could help us.”

“Oh? And what could I help you with?”

Reid could tell that Jackson already knew the point of this call, why else would the two of them call him at 7:15 pm? But the detective wanted them to be blunt about it.

“We got questions about the Greek world, your world,” Reid said bluntly. JJ shot him a look but Reid ignored her. “I have spent the past eight months reading up on everything about Greek mythology but I seem to have more questions than answers. For example, you said monsters don’t stay dead, how is that? I saw you and Nico kill three Empousa that knew exactly who you two were.”

“Di immortal,” Percy muttered before taking a deep breath like he was trying to remain calm. “You two aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

“I feel like I am going crazy. Like I am stumbling around with no direction and expected to figure things out but not knowing what that even is.” JJ confessed.

“It does feel that way in the beginning,” Percy agreed softly. “Look I got reports I need to finish. If you both, or just one of you I don’t care, can make it up here to NYC this weekend we can have a long talk. I will also see if my mother can join us. She can explain what’s it like to be a clear-sighted mortal better than I can.”

“Thank you, Percy,” JJ said, her shoulders sagging like a weight had been lifted. “I am sorry we keep bothering you about this.”

“I should have sat you both down and explain things better months ago. Like I said I got to get back to work. Keep me updated on when you can fly up here.”

“We got plenty of personal leave time saved up, it shouldn’t be an issue for at least one of us to get this weekend off,” Reid said.

“Cool. See one or both of you then.” The line went dead after that.

“How do we explain to Hotch that we both need time off to go to New York?” JJ asked putting her phone away.

“The whole team takes a break? We haven’t had one in a while.”

“I will talk with Hotch about it in the morning.” JJ stood up, putting her empty coffee cup on the table. “Thank you for letting me come over.”

Reid stood as well. “Anytime JJ. I’m glad I’m not alone in all this.”

She smiled at him and bid him a good night before going home.

For the first time in eight months, Reid finally felt like he could breathe. Feeling the caffeine hitting his system Reid set out to make a list of everything he wants to ask Percy Jackson and his mom.


	2. Dinner at the Blofis House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to each and every one of you who have send so much love to this fic!! This is the first time that a story of mine has received so much love. So thank you!
> 
> Sorry for taking a while for this chapter to be written. Long story short I got covid from work (didn't know at the time until my roommate got it). Between stress at work for having such short staff due to so many being out with covid and my mild depression, I lost the inspiration to write.
> 
> I'm not going to promise when I can update again but hopefully it will be sooner then later!

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Annabeth asked breaking the silence. They were currently on the subway heading to Percy’s mom’s apartment for the dinner with the two FBI agents. It’s been a month since they had reached out to Percy and finally, they all had time sit down and talk.

“They deserve someone to explain everything to them,” Percy said flatly, eye staring blankly ahead.

If he was being honest with himself, he was having doubts as well. He still didn’t trust the FBI agents to not spill their secrete to the rest of their team and then onto the rest of the FBI. Deep down he knew sitting Reid and JJ down was the right thing to do. He still remembered what it was like to learn that the gods existed and wanted to live in denial. But he had Annabeth and Grover, as well as so many others, to teach him about his new reality. When he and his mom told Paul, his mother took over explaining everything—Percy did have a war to finish after all. These two agents had no one. As soon as the Nakamura case was done, the BAU got on their privet jet and left. Now for the past nine months Reid and JJ had felt just as lost and confused as Percy did in the beginning all those years ago. He hated it back then and feels responsible for causing the agents the same feeling for so long.

“Percy?” Annabeth’s voice cut through his thoughts.

The son of Poseidon looked over at his fiancée. Her grey eyes filled with worry. He lifted their conjoined hands and planted a kiss on the back of her hand, while looking into her eyes. “It’s gonna be fine,” he told her, “Besides you and Reid are going to like each other. He is probably smarter than you. Did you know he has five degrees and can read 20,000 words a minute?”

Percy laughed as Annabeth huffed in annoyance. He knew she took pride in being the smartest and wisest and doesn’t like to compared to others. After being with someone for ten years you learn what buttons to push to annoy them and Percy loves to push Annabeth’s buttons.

“Don’t worry Wise girl, despite his high level of intelligence I’m not going to run off with Dr. Reid. You are stuck with me forever,” he said fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger.

“Why did I ever say yes to you?” Annabeth muttered. “Maybe my mother is right. I should go date a lawyer or doctor and not some lowlife beat cop.”

Percy gasped dramatically. “Lowlife beat cop!? Excuse me! I am a detective very much.”

Annabeth pretended to not hear him. “Or maybe an FBI special agent.”

“What? Now Annabeth let’s talk about this!” Percy glanced at her and saw she was smirking triumphally. It was his turn to huff in annoyance. “That wasn’t funny,” he grumbled.

“Of course, it was,” Annabeth said squeezing his hand. The rest of the trip passed in quiet. They expertly navigated the busy subway and streets until they found his mom’s apartment. Percy paused feeling his nerves coming back. Almost as if she could sense it Annabeth squeezed his hand.

“Everything will be fine. It’s a dinner,” She told him.

Percy nodded and lead her to the elevator. Neither one liked to take the elevator, it reminded them too much of their escape from Tartarus. On a normal visit they would take the stairs but Percy wanted to arrive early before the feds did so that means taking the elevator.

The two demigods sighed in relief once the doors open to the 12th floor. Percy rushed down the hall to his parent’s place. He didn’t bother to knock and walked right in seeing the door was unlocked.

“Percy!” His mother called out, jumping off the couch. She wrapped her arms around him. He gladly returns the tight hug. He was taller than her now but still felt like a small kid every time she hugs him. Annabeth gently closed the door behind them, going to great Paul letting the mother and son have a moment.

“You need to visit more often,” Sally gently chided.

“I know mom. I’m sorry,” He told her. Even though they live in the same city they don’t get to see each other nearly enough. The last time he visited was right after the Nakamura case was over. He needed to know that his mother wasn’t going crazy; That she wasn’t going to be like May Castellan or Yuto Nakamura. Logically he knew that was impossible, his mom was too smart and strong to let that happen, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. That visit also had nothing to do with her home-made chocolate chip cookies. Nope not at all.

“We will try to stop by more. I promise,” Percy said.

Sally smiled sadly, “You know that isn’t a promise you can keep. You both are too busy with your respected work.”

“We can still try.”

Percy moved to greet Paul while Sally wrapped Annabeth in a giant hug as well.

“Thank you for doing this,” Percy told him.

“It’s no problem at all. I got to say I was surprised when you called about two FBI agents knowing about your world.” Paul said.

“Trust me it wasn’t ideal.” Percy rubbed the back of his neck. “Where is Estelle?”

“Spending the night with a friend.” Paul explained. “We figured this was going to be an adult only conversation.”

* * *

“So, is anyone going to address the elephant in the room?” Percy asked. The six of them have been sitting around the dinning room table mostly making small talk. Once the Agents had arrived Sally pulled dinner out of the oven. Things where awkward and tense. No one seemed to know how to break the ice.

“Percy,” Sally scolded.

“What? Might as well rip off the band-aid.” Percy shrugged. “So, what’s question number one?”

“There are so many things I wish to ask. I just don’t know where to start,” JJ confessed.

“You once said that your name sake, Perseus, killed Medusa thousands of years ago. But you also said that you killed her when you where 12. How is that possible?” Reid asked, never afraid to be blunt.

“Monsters don’t stay dead.” Annabeth explained. “When we kill them, they get sent to Tartarus, the deepest part of the realm of Hades. There they slowly reform. Eventually they escape from the Underworld and reach the surface. That is how we can fight and kill monsters that are known to be from thousands of years ago.”

“When do you start fighting these monsters?” JJ asked.

“Every demigod starts fighting at different ages. It really depends on when the monsters start finding us. But most have to fight off at lest one monster before they reach camp.” Percy told them.

“Camp. You mean Camp Half-Blood.” Reid said. “When we interrogated you, you said to go to this camp you have to be referred to it. How?”

“Mom?” Percy asked, scooping a fork full of lasagna in his mouth.

“More often than not, the mortal parents learn about Camp from the divine parent.” Sally explained. “Poseidon told me about Camp Half-blood right after I had Percy. I have talked with some parents where they learned about Camp when a satyr discovers the demigod and tells the parents. Those ones often didn’t even know their child is a demigod.”

“How can they not know their child is a demigod?” JJ asked.

“Not every mortal learns to see though the Mist,” Paul supplied. “I dated Sally for two years before I ever found out about Percy being a demigod. I even meet Poseidon and didn’t even know it.”

Percy snorted. “Looking back that moment was hilarious.”

“What?” Annabeth asked confused.

“It was my fifteenth birthday, right the battle of the Labyrinth so I didn’t really want to celebrate it. But mom insisted that we did, so we had Grover and Tyson over. My father decided to stop by and Paul was the one to answer the door. You can imagine how awkward that was.”

Annabeth frowned. “You never told me about your father visiting.”

Percy shrugged, “It wasn’t important.”

“How strong is the Mist?” JJ asked surprised by the information.

“Extremely.” The two demigods said at once.

“Do you remember about 10 years ago hearing on the news about how all of Manhattan seemed to be cut off from the rest of the world for a few days?” Percy asked. “And how businesses, tunnels into the city, and bridges were destroyed or badly damaged? Statues seemed to disappeared or were found in locations they weren’t supposed to be? How the East River and Hudson River both suddenly got cleaned?”

“Yeah, I think I do actually. I remember hearing about strange things happening in Manhattan, that they had some clean up and repairs to do. They never did find who caused the damages.” JJ said frowning. “Wait. Are you saying it was the Mist that covered that up?”

“I’m saying it was the Mist that hid the fact that the last battle against Kronos and his army happened in Manhattan and no mortal knew about.” Percy said, staring at her with a hard expression. “There are 1.6 million people in this city and only a handful ever knew what actually has happened here. They never learned how many kids died trying to stop the world from ending. That is just a taste on how powerful the Mist is.”

Things turned awkward again after that. No one knew what to say. Percy glared at last little bit of lasagna on his plate like it was the sole reason for all his pain. Annabeth places her hand on his bouncing knee in comfort. Talking about the Battle of Manhattan was a sore topic for all those that were there but was even harder on Percy. Sally wanted to reach out and comfort her son, who was clearly struggling even after all this time.

“I’m sorry,” Percy muttered, once he got control of his emotions again.

“Don’t be. I can’t imagine how hard that must have been to go through,” JJ said softly.

“How about we take a break and reconvene in the living room?” Sally said breaking the silence. “I got some wine chilling in fridge.”

“A glass of wine sounds good Ms. Blofis,” JJ said, ever the diplomat.

“I don’t drink alcohol,” Reid blurted out.

Sally smile in a motherly way, “I have some lemonade as well. Or would you like a cup of coffee instead?”

“Cup of coffee please.”

* * *

The rest of the night passed by in ease. There was no more talk about battles or monsters. They talked about the different camps: Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. What the Greek gods are like and how there are Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse gods. Reid was amazed by that and started rambling about the similarities and differences between the different cultures. Him and Annabeth got into a heated debate on Greek vs Roman gods that somehow turned into a philosophical debate. Paul was trying to join in, ever the scholar, but quickly withdrew letting the two genius battle it out. Percy seemed to be content to just sit there, with his arm around his fiancée, his eyes dropping every few moments.

“I don’t know how you do it,” JJ told Sally as they stood in the kitchen, talking over the glasses of wine. “I couldn’t imagine having to send my son off to fight monsters and save the world. Sending him to kindergarten next year scares the hell out of me.”

Sally smile sadly. “When I found out I was pregnant with Percy I was scared. Not for what it meant for me but for my baby. I knew that he wasn’t going to have an easy life. I learned early on I had to let him go. I had to let him be the Hero he was born to be. Holding him back is like trying to hold back the tide: impossible. I tried for a long as I could to keep him here with me but there came a point, we couldn’t ignore it anymore. After that it was easier to accept his fate then try to deny it. Some days were harder than others. But even on the worst days I still held on to the hope he will return home.”

“You are a remarkable woman Sally.”

“These children are faced with so much death and hardship from an early age. I’m often terrified of what kind of effect it would have on Percy. I never said this but when he was eighteen, I was scared he would turn to drugs or alcohol to deal with the trauma. I decided then that if he did, I couldn’t get mad. The amount of trauma he has suffered…” Sally trailed off, tears filling her eyes remembering how traumatized her son was when he came back from fighting in the second war. JJ stood there patiently letting Sally collect herself. 

“I look at him now and I am beyond proud of the man has become. The strength these demigods possess amazes me every day. They chose to find happiness even when all the cards are stacked against them.”

JJ reached over and placed her hand Sally. “He learned how to be strong from you. That kind of strength isn’t something these kids are born with they are taught it. Percy learned it from you.”

“Thank you, Jennifer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if things are vague and rushed at the end. I was going to expand the conversations more but for the sake of story flow, it seemed better to keep it short.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review of what you thought or will like to see! I got some chapters planned out mostly each one ceneter around one topic. Like how this one was about Reid and JJ being confused and lost. The next chapter is all about them meeting Sally and talking in-depth to her Percy about the greek world. I have an idea for another chapter where on a case they find a potential demigod and need to figure out what to do. So if you have ideas let me know and I will see what I can do!
> 
> Also, how many of you are here from littlebear62007's story?


End file.
